Electronic device are now provided with various user functions based on the development of hardware technology. Especially, electronic devices having a touch screen have been widely used. Such an electronic device may display information on the touch screen and may provide feedback to a user in response to a user's input (e.g. a touch on an icon displayed on the touch screen) for the displayed information. For example, the electronic device may execute an application corresponding to the touched icon and may display information relating to the executed application. However, although information is visually provided, a user may have difficulty in identifying the information (e.g. the user has poor sight, the user is driving, etc.). Accordingly, alternatives for these cases are needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.